Come in My Flying Machine
by 0Requiem
Summary: He's missed this, he's missed this so much, and can't believe how he's managed to live a day without the blonde that writhes under him. Future!jobs, Aokise.


**Oh my, ridiculous title. I'll change it when I think of one that doesn't sound like something out of a porn flick. Probably.**

**Not much in the way of plot. Just Policeman!Aomine and Pilot!Kise getting it on. Smut, fluff, and no angst.**

* * *

Aomine takes one of the last trains home, and thankfully, it's nearly empty. It's Friday night, and most people are probably out having drinks with friends or at home already, but neither sounds particularly inviting to him. The few friends he has are probably too busy being lovey-dovey with their partners to spare a thought for him, and it's not like anyone's waiting for him at home.

As it stands, he figures he'll just go home already and sleep his next two days off away. Between patrolling the neighborhood and driving troublesome teenagers home almost every night for the past weeks, he almost wishes he had gone pro with basketball instead of becoming a cop. Working did serve as an effective distraction though, which is why he's currently cursing Satsuki under his breath for kicking him out of the station and taking away his badge and his gun with a stupid argument of 'everyone's tired of seeing your face all the time' and 'you need to get some rest' and 'what would Ki-chan say if he saw you right now?'

It doesn't matter, though, because Kise _can't_ see him right now. No, the idiot is too busy doing god-knows-what in god-knows-where. Aomine admits part of his resentment is unfair– Kise calls him twice a day and texts him at least 5 times that, he's the one who decides to ignore it– and that it's his job after all, and none of his damn business, but he still can't help but want to punch something whenever he thinks of the stupid absent blonde.

Aomine starts stripping as soon as he steps into the apartment, littering the beeline he makes to the bathroom with his clothing. It's not like there's anyone there to complain.

A shiver goes through him when the soles of his bare feet make contact with cold tile, and after turning on the taps of the bathtub, Aomine leaves to turn on the heater while it fills up.

Thanks to its ridiculously big size– something Kise insisted on–, it's not even halfway full when he gets in, and, noting the lukewarm water, turns on the hot tap further. Spreading his arms around the tub, he settles back against it and looks up at the ceiling. The only noises in the apartment are that of the tub being filled up and the swashing of the water as he moves, and he frowns.

"Should've turned the TV on or something," he grumbles.

When he turns off the taps after the tub is full, the silence becomes unsettling.

Reaching with an extended arm, Aomine grabs his phone from where he'd dropped it with his pants and flips it open. Surprisingly, there are no alerts of texts or missed calls.

He allows himself a brief instant of worry, then rolls his eyes and drops the open phone to the tile again. So what if Kise hadn't called? He was probably too busy flying planes to annoy him. Or something.

"Fucking idiot," Aomine mutters as he settles back again and closes his eyes.

* * *

When Aomine wakes up, he does it slowly. The first thing he notices is that there's something weighing down on his chest, and that the large tub suddenly isn't as large or comfortable as it had been. And his chin tickles. He shifts and hears the swishing of the water, which has cooled back down to lukewarm.

He figures it out when his shifting presses him into the warm body beside him. It's another body that's taking up all the space in the tub, it's a head that weighs down on his chest, and it's hair that brushes his chin.

Without opening his eyes, Aomine slides an arm down from the edge of tub to drape it around his boyfriend's shoulder.

"When did you get back?" he asks, his voice gruff from sleep.

"Just a few hours ago," Kise replies, and Aomine feels his breath hot on his chest.

He opens his eyes and looks down at the blonde pressed to his side. Kise seems to sense the movement, because he shifts to look up at Aomine without lifting his head from its resting place. He's smiling.

"Welcome back," Aomine says.

"I'm home," Kise replies.

Kise grabs the side of the tub and pushes himself up at the same time Aomine's craning his neck to press their lips together. They kiss softly before Kise pulls back to press his forehead to Aomine's.

Aomine uses the arm that isn't draped around the side of the tub to wrap around Kise, trailing fingertips lightly down along his spine. Kise's lips part and hot breath fans Aomine's cheek before he's closing the distance between them again, sucking the blonde's plump bottom lip into his mouth.

"Aominecchi," Kise moans, a hand dropping down onto the dark skin of where his shoulder and neck meet, "I've missed you."

Aomine grunts his assent and slips his tongue into the other's mouth. Kise's fingers tighten around the back of his neck and he moves a leg over both of Aomine's, water splashing down onto the tiles as he straddles the dark-haired man.

Aomine tilts his head back and breaks the kiss, moving his other arm from its place on the tub to curl his fingers around Kise's hip.

"It's your own fault, you know."

"What is?" Kise asks, licking his lips and gazing down at Aomine's.

"That you miss me." Kise bites his lower lip and amber eyes look up at blue ones. Aomine leans forward and kisses his bottom lip. "Don't do that," he chides softly.

The blonde opens his mouth and slips his tongue between Aomine's lips. Aomine rubs his tongue against Kise's hot one and trails the hand that rests against his back down to curl around the curve of his ass. Kise's lips gain a certain desperation as he feels fingers brush softly, _teasingly_, down in between his cheeks and up again, avoiding the place he wants them to be.

"Aominecchi…" he moans, uncurling his fingers from the other's neck to trail down his chest, brushing his fingers against a dark nipple. Smirking, Aomine slides his hand around the wet skin of Kise's ass and back up, stopping at his navel. "You tease," the blonde accuses before connecting their lips again.

Aomine lets Kise dominate their kiss for a moment, his mouth slack and compliant to the increasingly desperate strokes of the other's tongue. He splays his hand across Kise's lower abdomen, feeling soft skin where there was once mostly hard muscle. He trails his hand down, feeling short hairs tickle his palm as it approaches Kise's member.

Kise breaks the kiss to gasp and drop his head against Aomine's shoulder when his hand closes around his cock. Aomine watches the pale back before him heave slightly as he strokes the half-hard shaft into full hardness.

Kise's hand on his chest resumes the rubbing of his nipple, and he drags his head down from Aomine's shoulder and closes his lips tight around the dark nub. Aomine grins as he feels Kise's hand splay against his chest, fingertips trail down to his abdomen and trace the hard muscles there, then further down to wrap around his—

Screeching loud beeps echo through the apartment, and for one instant, Aomine thinks it's work calling him in, and is fully prepared to ignore it. It's his day off, after all, and there's plenty other people they can call if they need another bogus emergency call checked out. But then Kise is muttering curses under his breath and getting out of the tub, pulling a towel free from the hanger to pat himself dry.

Aomine sits up in the tub. "Oi, where are you going?"

"Sorry, Aominecchi," he wraps the towel around himself, and looks down at Aomine apologetically, "I haven't eaten since this morning, and I'm really hungry."

Aomine looks at him disbelievingly. "Are you an idiot? Why didn't you eat before coming in, then?"

Kise pouts and leans down to press a brief kiss to his lips. "I wanted to see you before anything else."

Aomine grunts and looks down at his submerged erection, then at the one that's tenting the front of the towel Kise has around his hips. "Can't it wait?" He reaches for the blonde's towel, but Kise is quick to back away from his reach, stopping at the doorway.

"No way! You know we'll just fall asleep afterwards, and I really am hungry," he says. "Just go to bed and wait for me, I'll be there in a second."

Aomine groans as Kise leaves the bathroom, and pulls the tub stopper, getting up as he hears the water drain from the tub. He considers jerking his erection away, but figures Kise can take care of it later. He dries himself off and, wrapping a towel loosely around his hips, heads to the bedroom.

He throws himself on the bed and feels a smile tug at his lips.

Kise's back.

* * *

"You hungry, Aominecchi?" Kise calls from the kitchen after he's done reheating some leftovers he'd found in the fridge. Aomine can't cook if his life depended on it, so someone must've brought it for him. Momoi, or maybe Midorima. He chuckles at the image of a scowling Midorima grumbling that he'd made too much, and of Takao, grinning conspiratorially behind him and shaking his head.

Aomine hadn't replied to his question, so Kise figures he's sulking about being cockblocked. He'd known there was a possibility of things going that way when he'd gotten in the tub with a naked Aomine, but hadn't expected it to escalate so quickly. So Kise hadn't expected the alarm he'd set up in the kitchen to interrupt them in the middle of their groping session.

Kise hurries through his midnight snack, eager to go back and comfort his grumpy lover. They hadn't seen each other for 3 weeks due to his job, and he really misses Aomine. When he saw him there, laying in the water sleeping, the lines that mark his face relaxed by sleep and his broad chest gently rising and falling with steady breaths, Kise felt an overwhelming wave of affection for Aomine. He had to sit down by the tub, controlling the urge to shout and jump the man, opting for quietly observing him instead.

It was only after he'd made sure he had complete control over his emotions that he'd stripped and joined his boyfriend in the tub.

Eating the last of the rice in his bowl, Kise dumps the dishes in the sink and hurries to the bathroom. He wants to look his best for Aominecchi.

Emerging a few minutes later, Kise goes to their bedroom and finds Aomine splayed out over the sheets, wearing only a towel dangerously low around his hips.

"I'm back!" Kise announces, throwing himself on the bed beside Aomine. "Missed me?" he purrs, snuggling close to the other's bare chest. When Aomine doesn't reply, he pouts. "Aww, don't be mad, Aominecchi. We have all the time in the world now!"

The dark-haired man remains silent, and Kise wraps an arm around his torso and and licks playfully at his nipple. Aomine stirs then, and Kise sits up to look at his face when he hears a low grunt.

"Oh. _Oh._" Aomine is asleep. Kise laughs at himself for not realizing it before. "So that's why you were suddenly so quiet! Aominecchi must be tired, huh? I should've known, you'd never fall asleep in the tub like that otherwise."

He strokes his fingers through Aomine's short dark hair, smiling fondly at the feel of his breath on his wrist. "But you're gonna catch a cold dressed like that. Or undressed like that, haha."

Kise sits up and pulls the sheets from under Aomine's body, and, as much as he enjoys seeing Aomine's well-built body sprawled like that, flings it over him. Deciding it might not be enough, he pulls a comforter from the closet and covers him with it, too.

Stripping out of the pants he'd put back on after leaving Aomine in the bathroom, Kise switches off the lights and joins him in the bed. He falls asleep feeling the steady beat of Aomine's heart against his ear.

* * *

Aomine wakes up sweaty and uncomfortable. It seems to have become a pattern now, he thinks, that he wakes up feeling very different from how he had when he fell asleep.

His eyes snap open when he remembers the events from the night before, and when he realizes it wasn't a dream– Kise really _is_ there, he can feel his back against his bare chest– he feels like punching himself for just falling asleep like that. What a pussy. And when he was about to get lucky, too.

The feelings of discomfort only seem to increase as he becomes more alert. "What the fuck, it's an oven in here," he swears, tossing away the damn thick covers that are over them. Sunlight streams in through a crack in the curtains and he can see sweat gleam on his own chest and abs.

Aomine looks over at Kise and sees that the pale skin of his back, too, is covered with a sheen of sweat. When he half-smiles and presses himself closer to the blonde, the other source of his discomfort makes itself known. He's hard. Impressively so, he notes with a smirk as he tugs away the towel restricting him and tosses it aside.

He props himself up on an elbow and gazes down at Kise, who looks like something out of one the the porn magazines he used to keep as a teenager. Sure, those were of girls, but Aomine finds he likes Kise's tall, lean body and determined amber orbs even better than some busty chick with tears in her eyes.

He touches the visible side of Kise's face lightly, then drags his fingers up his high cheekbones. Pushing back his bangs from his forehead, Aomine rakes fingers through blonde hair, darker here from sweat.

He leans down to rest the side of his face on Kise's, and lets his hand roam down to his chest as he pushes a leg in between the other's. Kise stirs but doesn't wake as Aomine shifts to close his mouth around his earlobe and pulls the blue loop of his earring into his mouth.

He sucks on it, and can taste the tang of the metal as he slides his tongue along it to where it meets the fleshy skin of his lobe. Aomine feels Kise move to press back against him, but is almost certain he is still asleep. The blonde's movement allows Aomine's erection to settle flush against his ass, and he gives an experimental grind forward.

The silk of Kise's boxers doesn't provide much friction, but his answered groan and grind back harden Aomine even further.

Aomine slides the hand that's rubbing the hard nubs of Kise's nipples down to stroke him over his underwear. He's hard, too.

"Aominecchi," he breathes, moving against the thigh in between his legs to rub both backward at Aomine and forward at his hand.

"Good morning, princess," he drawls, pressing lips to the blonde's shoulder.

"Molesting me in my sleep?" he teases breathlessly, his movements increasing in tempo as Aomine grips him through his boxers.

"It's only molesting if you don't want it, too," he smirks, sliding his hand from the tent in his boxers to grip at his inner thigh. Kise lets out a noise of protest, and he hitches up the blonde's leg and pulls it back over his, effectively spreading Kise's legs so his erection is nestled comfortably between them. "So how about it?" Aomine murmurs in his ear.

"Oh, _yes_," Kise moans, hooking his foot over Aomine's calf and reaching around to grab his ass. "Yes, _please_."

"Begging already?" Aomine licks at the shell of his ear and reaches down under the waistband of Kise's underwear. "You must want it bad."

"Aominecchi…" he reaches his free hand back and rakes his fingers through Aomine's short hair.

"My name, Ryou," Aomine bites Kise's lobe softly and lets the other grip his ass tighter and use it to push Aomine harder against him.

"What's wrong with… Aominecchi?" Kise pants, a playful grin on his face as he grinds back against Aomine.

Aomine's hand tightens around Kise's cock and he rubs a thumb over the head, pressing down hard on the slit as punishment. Kise gasps, bucking forward into his hand, and Aomine chuckles by his ear. "Say it."

"Daiki…" he moans. "Daiki, just do it already…"

Aomine groans and removes his hand from Kise's underwear to pull the offending garment down. He licks his lips at the sight of Kise's exposed, engorged cock, and thinks about how it would feel, heavy and tangy, in his mouth. But right now he's painfully hard, so that can wait.

"Get the condoms and lube from the drawer," Aomine says, pressing his thumb flat against Kise's entrance.

"Just do it," Kise replies, pressing back against his finger.

"Are you crazy? It's been weeks," Aomine pats Kise's ass reassuringly, "Come on, Ryou. Hurry up."

"But I want to feel you," Kise lolls his head back to look at Aomine.

"And I don't want you hurting yourself." Aomine leans down to kiss him, and Kise reaches over for the necessary items after they break apart.

After coating his fingers with a generous amount of lubricant, Aomine pushes one inside Kise, who immediately pushes back in response. Aomine pushes another finger in to join it, and Kise groans as he scissors them in and out of him. He's taking it impressively well, Aomine notes, considering how long it's been.

"Another?" Aomine asks, looking down at the blonde, who has his eyes closed.

"Yeah." Aomine leans down to press his lips against the blonde's temple as he pushes in a third finger.

"A-Ah..!" He seems relaxed enough, but Aomine sees the tightness around his eyes.

"You okay?"

"Yes… Daiki… Put it in…" Kise seems to have adjusted quickly enough, and is now pushing back against his fingers.

"How come you're so slack?" Aomine asks, pushing his fingers in deeper and watching as Kise's breath quickens.

"I missed you… and… Ah… Daiki!" Kise jerks forward with a gasp as Aomine presses against a bundle of nerves inside him.

"And?" Aomine prompts, pulling his fingers back and ripping the wrapper of the condom open with his teeth.

"And I did it myself," Kise says, untangling himself from Aomine to roll onto his back on the bed.

Aomine pauses midway into rolling the condom onto himself to look up at Kise. "You touched yourself." It isn't a question, but Kise nods anyways, licking his lips. "Thinking of me?"

"Of course," Kise smiles, and there's a gleam in his eyes and he damn well _knows_ what he's doing to Aomine. He trails a pale hand down his own body, not breaking eye contact with the dark-skinned man as he grabs his own dick and starts stroking it leisurely. "I jerked off and fingered myself while thinking of you, Daiki. Every. Single. Day."

"You little snake," Aomine accuses with a low chuckle, squeezing lube onto his hands and coating himself with it as he watches Kise touch himself.

"Mmm," Kise is eyeing Aomine's own actions with parted lips. When amber eyes meet blue, Aomine pounces. He grabs the backs of Kise's thighs and lifts them up, letting Kise wrap legs around his hips and crane his neck up to pull him into a kiss.

Aomine uses a hand to grip Kise's ass and spread it apart while the other's guiding himself into Kise. The blonde's jaw drops open and he gasps at the first breach, and Aomine's eyes almost roll back into his head at the tightness and heat that engulf him. He's missed this, he's missed this so much, and can't believe how he's managed to live a day without the blonde that writhes under him.

"Ryou…" he groans, pressing his forehead to Kise's, "You feel amazing."

"A-Ahh," Kise is blinking back tears because his fingers hadn't prepared him for this, not only the pain of being stretched impossibly apart, but also the intensity of having someone you loved so deeply connected to you like this. It's the best feeling in the world, and he can see his thoughts reflected on Aomine's expression, and the ecstasy there is enough to wipe the pain almost completely away. He can't believe he'd been away from this for so long.

Aomine bucks his hips into his then, and he can only manage another gasp as he feels him reach to grasp his cock, too. He gazes up into the closed eyes of his lover and wills himself not to tear up again from all the love and admiration that floods him. Kise lays a hand over Aomine's on his member, and pats it softly. Getting the message, the dark-haired man releases him and uses both of his hands to grab the blonde's hips, pulling him tight against him in time with his thrusts, while Kise strokes himself.

When Aomine finds his prostate and starts hitting it head on, Kise knows he's done for. He slaps his free hand over his mouth to stifle his loud cries, and can't keep his eyes open to watch Aomine anymore.

He feels a hand grip his and lift it away from his face, pressing it onto the bed and twining their fingers together. He forces heavy eyelids open and sees that Aomine's are open, too, and he's looking down at him with a look that tells him that all his feelings are reciprocated. Kise comes with a cry, feeling warmth spurt up to his chest, and is thrown into a whirl of pleasure and bliss.

He hears something like a grunt come from above him, and then feels Aomine drop down onto him, their clammy skin slapping audibly as they connect. His mind is still in a haze, and all he can do is drag his arms up to wrap loosely around his lover, shifting them sideways so he isn't crushed.

After the haze lifts, he leans forward to press a kiss to Aomine's lips, and smiles at him when they pull apart.

Aomine has an intense look on his face, and Kise raises his eyebrows curiously. "You wanna say something?" he asks.

There is a long silence before Aomine cups his jaw with a hand. "I hate it."

Kise blinks, stunned. "Hate what?"

"Your job."

Oh. Kise purses his lips. "Actually… I've been thinking about it… I really hate it sometimes, too, but… it's what I want to do." Aomine slides his hand off Kise's face, but the blonde grabs it before it's moved too far. "Listen, Daiki, please."

"I know already. We've discussed this before, and I know what you're gonna say," he grunts.

"No, you don't." Kise smiles and presses a kiss on Aomine's nose. "The reason why I'm away for so long is that I fly to far off places, you know? If I flew only in the area, I could be home way more often. In fact, some colleagues of mine are able to go home every day."

Aomine raises an eyebrow, suddenly more interested. "Yeah?"

"Yeah… So I talked to the company, and they're willing to change my flights to domestic only. It's a privilege they usually reserve for seniors, but I'm one of their best, and you know how convincing I can be…" Kise waggles his eyebrows at Aomine's shocked expression.

"So that means..?"

"That we'll never be apart for so long again!" Kise concludes, throwing his arms around Aomine and snuggling close.

"When were you planning on telling me this?" Aomine asks, voice rough and muffled by Kise's hair.

"Well, yesterday, but… I got distracted."

"Hmph… Now let me distract you some more…"

"No, Aominecchi! We're disgusting as it is! We need a bath!"

"Shut up, Ryou. Come here…"

"Mmm… Daiki?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"Yeah. Love you, too. Idiot."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Reviews always appreciated :)**


End file.
